unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
A fruitless flower swaying in the white night
|details = I have a top secret research request from a Swedish noble for you. Do you know the country in the east called Russia? Seems like a daughter of a German noble family has been selected as a candidate to become wife of the Russian prince. You would need to investigate this situation and observe whether Russia, which has lately been amassing strength, could become a new seed for strife. Talk to me if you can help. |fameAdv = |fameTrd = |fameBtl = |step1 = / The great nation Russia/Stockholm/Adventure mediator/ Russia has long been a rival nation to Sweden. When the countries of Western Europe starting sending out their ships to develop new sea routes, Russia fell behind because of their ice-bound harbours. So Russia decided to move into the Baltic Sea to capture the territories of Sweden and Poland. |step2 = /The marriage that decides Sweden's future/Stockholm/Adventure mediator/ If Russia and Germany get into a closer political relationship through this marriage, the situation would be a threat to Sweden because Sweden is going to be caught geographically right in the middle between those nations. You might be able to collect more detailed information about this marraige in Riga because it's close enough to Russia. Please investigate. |step3 = /Marriage between different social classes/Riga/Barkeep/ I heard about the Russian prince's prospective bride from a traveler. She's just a daughter of a feudal lord in rural Germany. Sounds like her family line isn't good enough for this marriage. Apparently her father was ambivalent about the arrangement but her mother pushed for it very eagerly. |step4 = /A mother's ambition/Riga/Barkeep/ Being of high noble birth, the girl's mother had not been satisfied with her marriage to a local feudal lord. So when she heard that the Russian prince was looking for a wife, she was desperate to take the opportunity to return to noble status. When the marriage was finalised she was much happier than her daughter. |step5 = /The meaning of marriage/Riga/Barkeep/ Well, it's an excellent opportunity for those rural German lords, surrounded as they are by enemies. Friendly relations with Russia would help geopolitically. I hear the girl's still in her teenage years but she must have brought a lot of the dreams and ambitions of others on her shoulders when she entered Russia. I hear she's also blood-related to the Russian and Swedish royal families. |step6 = /Not such a fruitless flower/Frankfurt/Margraviate of Brandenburg (Cathedral)/ I'm one of those who tried to arrange this marriage. Her marriage will greatly contribute to a better political relationship with Russia of course. But that doesn't mean that she's only blood and status. Precisely because she is not of high noble birth, she has true substance and an inner strength with which she can fight tirelessly toward her ideals. |step7 = /God willing/Frankfurt)/Margraviate of Brandenburg (Cathedral/ "The king must be, for nation and citizens." In that cold, rough land with beliefs and traditions that are vastly different from Germany, she will have to give up much to survive. I hope she'll be able to find a place of rest where she can become an innocent girl once again. |stepfinal = Report: regarding Russia and Sophie/Frankfurt/Margraviate of Brandenburg (Cathedral)/ The girl who left for Russia to get married to its prince is called Sophie. It's apparently a marriage of convenience serving political ends, because she is blood related to the Swedish royal family. However she does not seem to be the type of woman who gives in to her fate. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 45 |reportfame = 25 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = / |item3 = / |item4 = / |notes = |preQ1 = Quest/Delivery Request to the capital of Russia/ Far North Languages/1 |preQ2 = |preQ3 = |subQ1 = |subQ2 = |subQ3 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Sophie |chainQ2 = |chainQ3 = |landarea = |seaarea = }}